inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Prizes
Prizes are given out to contestants who are safe from elimination. The default prize is cookies, however, it continuously changes. Cookies In A Lemony Lesson: The prize is Cookies: MePhone4 announces the rules for elimination, and also mentions that the contestants that are safe will receive a cookie. Throughout the series the cookies have been seen continuiously because of the MePhone being a fat slob gag starting in The Stacker. Even in season 2, many objects on the show long for a cookie, as MePhone4 always eats them, only a few have tasted them, (Lightbulb, OJ, Taco) and possibly more, Lightbulb is the primary source for questions about cookies, for she likes them, Cookies are pprobably the most anticipated prize of the series, the only people to have eaten more than 50 is Lightbulb. Cookies, or any prize for that matter, represent the characters' safety on the show and the character who does not receive a cookie will be automatically eliminated, and will be sent to Idiotic Island, never come back, although that last part has been proven to be false, as Paper returned during the competition. In The Arena Of Death, Lightbulb asked for cookies, but MePhone4 reverted this and changed the prize to pencils. However In 4SeeingTheFuture, due to MePhone4's absence, MePhone4S substituted for him, resulting in the cookies not being eaten. MePhone4S announces that they have cookies, until OJ points out they are missing. MePhone4S calls upon Siri to create cookies, which spontaneously appear on a plate Pencils 3. The Arena Of Death: Pencils: The prize of this episode would have been cookies once again, however, Lightbulb decided to ask if they would get the cookies, but MePhone4 said no, and changed it to pencils, Pencils have barely been seen, an object Pencil, for BFDI, appeared and called Nickel a jerk for insulting Pencil, also Pencils were never seen again. Dora Dolls Dora dolls are prizes which MePhone4 gives out for the elimination in The Stacker. They are plush miniature dolls of Dora from Dora the Explorer that have fast-speaking foul-mouthed verbal Spanish (not to be displayed on this article). The Dora dolls have appeared many times besides their debut in episode 5. Dora dolls are given out in The Stacker After everyone is happy that MePhone4 made cookies, he then says that he was a fat slob and ate them, much to everyone's disappointment. Talking Dora Dolls were used as a substitution, which said multiple sentences in Spanish once a contestants received them, Knife, however had more interest in them as when MePhone breaks up the teams for the challenge, he is still holding one. Dora Dolls are even seen in War de Guacamole. Even though Dora dolls weren't actually used in this episode by characters, its clip-art appeared as MePhone4 explained the paint-gun challenge, using the Dora dolls as the example to represent the recommended characters. He later showed them again as a representation, this time for Apple, as he said whichever team one would get Apple on their team as a reward. They are also seen in Sugar Rush but only for a small moment; Knife's Dora doll was seen as he held it in this episode as Balloon slowly floated down into Idiotic Island. This reveals that he brought it along with him to Idiotic Island. In the episode The Snowdown Using a similar concept to Sugar Rush, Knife bribed the viewers into voting him, saying that he would beat them up if they didn't, but quickly took it back, and offered his Dora doll, which he threw into the air, showing he doesn't care for it anymore. It later popped Balloon while in mid-sentence. Dora dolls are again used to explain the challenge in Crappy Anniversary, this time in which they are shown jumping off the Crappy Cliff doing cool dives and landing in the clean spring water. Green Metal Leaves Green Metal Leaves '''are used as the prize for elimination in War De Guacamole. It is arguably the most pathetic and obscure prize that MePhone4 has given out in an elimination. He states that he had to get the rewards last minute this episode, and that the best he could do was some leaves. Pepper sarcastically comments that MePhone has "real class". MePhone stated that Marshmallow got the least votes despite nearly dying and threw the reward into her face. Marshmallow picks up the leaf and shows it, saying that it's green metal and therefore isn't even a leaf. MePhone explains that leaves were too expensive, to which Marshmallow of course starts to ask how that would be the case, but MePhone interrupts her, telling her to "shut up already". MePhone then states that Taco is safe, although she is extremely annoying and he doesn't understand how she's still in the game. Taco yells "SOUR CREAM" and catches the leaf in her mouth and starts to munch on it, then spitting it out as a solid gray metal block. MePhone then says that Pepper is safe, throwing her a leaf that she catches, leaving Knife eliminated. Candy Corn '''Candy Corn is the prize that MePhone4 gives out in the elimination of Sugar Rush. They are, of course, part of the special Halloween theme for this episode. He says that this episode, they have cookies, something that Balloon reacted very happily to. He then explained, as usual, but for the first time to Team Chicken Leg, that he is a fat slob, so he ate them. All of the contestants are disappointed. He says that instead of cookies, he has candy corns, but he ate those as well. Balloon yells "Hey!" but then MePhone explains that he was just kidding and shows that he still has them. However, he slowly starts to pick one up and eat it, but OJ reaches out and slaps him before he can. MePhone then says he won't eat them. He then lets the contestants choose who to eliminate, and since Balloon's always been a real jerk to everyone, they all vote for him. MePhone then picks up the candy corn and throws them all skillfully to Pickle, Taco, OJ, Bomb, Salt, and Pepper. Candy Canes 9. The Snowdown: Candy Canes: For the Christmas holiday, MePhone4 gets candy canes, and for once, does not eat them.He states that he has three, the first of which goes to Bomb, which he happily accepts while stuttering. Then, it is down to Pickle and Lightbulb. Amazingly, Pickle is safe with only one vote less than Lightbulb. MePhone throws Pickle's candy cane at him, hitting him in the face, but he still reacts happily to being safe. Lightbulb is then eliminated, again. Eggs & A Piano Eggs, Piano: Instead of prizes given to contestants being safe from elimination, eggs were given to contestants who didn't rejoin, and the contestant who rejoined would get a cookie. However, a piano was given instead Lightbulb thinks that the rule seems fair, but she, along with, Baseball, Nickel, Knife and Bow, aren't rejoining and are thrown eggs before being put back at Idiotic Island. Paper, possibly because of what happened in the first episode get's a Piano as he rejoined, much to his dislike. Bendy Straws 11. Aquatic Conflict: Bendy Straws: Similar to the straw that Tyler used in the previous episode, bendy straws were given out in this episode. Bendy Straws were items used in Double Digit Desert and Aquatic Conflict. They are one of the non-edible prizes given for elimination. In Double Digit Desert, a giant bendy straw was used by Tyler to suck up quicksand blocking the path of OJ and Bomb. In Aquatic Conflict, bendy straws were actually used as prizes for elimination. Paper asked if they would get drinks as well, but MePhone4 said no. Mostly everyone who was safe caught the bendy straw, however, Bomb exploded when his bendy straw hit him, causing his platform to fly up and smack Bow. Anniversary Cake 12. Crappy Anniversary: Anniversary Cake: Because of Inanimate Insanity's 1 year anniversary, MePhone4 gave out cake, but originally did not want to until Pickle decided to scream abnormally, persuading him to do so. Nearly everyone got cake splattered in their face once they received it. OJ didn't receive a piece of cake since Firey caught it. Nothing..? 13. Inanimate Smackdown: Nothing: In the previous episode, there was no voting, therefore the contestants did not get eliminated, however, they could vote for each-other using a voting booth. OJ received 1 vote and Marshmallow and Apple were doing the tiebreaker. Apple won the tiebreaker, so Marshmallow got eliminated. Boomerangs 14. The Great Escape: Boomerangs: In this episode, the prize was boomerangs. Paper fell off from his area because his boomerang hit him hard. OJ got shattered due to his boomerang. Bow caught her boomerang with her hands. Apple got eliminated. Pickle got no boomerang despite not being eliminated. Due to Party-Hat wanting one, MePhone "gives" him one, only for it to fly back to MePhone4, making Party Hat have cry and run off. Lollipops & Chainsaws 15:The Tile Divide : Lollipops and Chainsaws: MePhone4 and MePhone4S had a fight on either giving out lollipops or chainsaw, so they gave both of them out. All recieved one, Paper. however wasn't seen recieving them, Taco screamed "SOURCREAM!" In delight as she was safe, but a moment later the chainsaw cut her in half, interrupting her. When OJ dodged the chainsaw, he felt relieved and did not see the lollipop coming at him, thus, making OJ shatter. Sour Sock Cream Kebab's After the contestant suggest for prizes, MePhone decided to give out Sour Sock Cream Kebab's,however without the cookies. Due to MePhone now being so predictible the final 4 finished his sentence for him, when MePhone asks how they knew, OJ replies it was a lucky guess, When declared safe Paper and OJ were hit by them, Taco, however, ate hers. Inanimate Insanity 2 Oatmeal Raisin Cookies Oatmeal Raisin Cookies were revealed on the second episode of Inanimate Insanity 2. MePhone4 gave them out as prizes, but MePad pointed out that in a poll, 0% of the population like oatmeal raisin cookies, saying that it wasn't a good idea to hand out as a prize. After Fan and Paintbrush expressed their hate for oatmeal raisin cookies, Lightbulb reveals that she slightly likes them. The contestants then make faces at her as she reveals this and eats her cookie. Sticks Sticks were revealed as a prize on the third episode of Inanimate Insanity 2. When the picture came on MePad, it said "Wow, REAL class..." at the top for about two seconds. When it was revealed Lightbulb was safe, she said that it wasn't as spectacular as Oatmeal Raisin cookies, but that she would have to deal with it, and ate the stick, much to Paintbrush and Fan's disgust. Poison Ivy Hamburgers Poison Ivy Hamburgers were revealed as a prize on the fourth episode of Inanimate Insanity II. When revealed, Suitcase remarked "Why would I ever want to eat that?" After that, MePad lists the results of eating the burger. Knife, Suitcase, and Balloon are the only ones to touch burger, despite that, only Balloon gets itchy, before popping. 1prize.png 2prize.png 3prize.png 4prize.png Category:Elimination Category:Lists